Gumball Watterson
''' Gumball '''is the main character of The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a twelve-year-old, light blue male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High with his ten-year-old adopted brother/best friend Darwin and his four-year-old sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. Gumball also has a crush on Penny, and though their feelings are mutual, they struggle to express their emotions to each other. Appearance Gumball is a light blue cat. On his oversized head, he has six whiskers but most of the time only five are visible because his head is always shown at an angle. He usually wears grey trousers coupled with a tan sweater which with brown cuffs and a brown collar. Like his mother and father, Gumball doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of the Wattersons without visible eyelashes, although in some episode he is seen with visible eyelashes, like in The Dungeon. In season 2, his design changes slightly. His head and his whiskers are bigger, his tooth is gone, and his eyes are rounder. Also, his voice started getting deeper. Personality Gumball is portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to fix things with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes resolve themselves, Gumball's naivete stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to notice deception, which may mean that he is too optimistic to notice most negative things around him. Gumball has a big ego and it is where he is most sensitive. Otherwise he is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Gumball is smart, but that doesn't mean he's wise. At times he acts really stupid and goes to great illogical lengths to find something, but he has shown some degree of cleverness in other circumstances. He happens to have a superior vocabulary than that of most of his classmates, using more mature words. Gumball has also displayed extents of observancy and operational ingenuity-able to identify small things like the burn markings on Rocky's palms, intellectually arrange escape routes based on his surroundings, and even counter his own mother Nicole's hand-based offences for a great deal of time, shown in both episodes The Came and The Chamber; in which case even secretly confiscating her car keys from her pocket in the process. His antics have gotten him in dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck someone more sensible at the time. He has shown skill in building, when he made a system of chain reactions to launch a bowling ball onto the moon, as seen on The Car, though he failed miserably in the last element. He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Darwin as mentioned in "The Bean," and is shown making a good (albeit spicy) meal for him in the same episode. He also got a B in home eds for his cooking and Miss Simian called his cooking divine. However, in "The Trouble," Gumball makes disgusting food for Anais, consisting of a rotten fish between bread slices and an old shoe. In the "The Pods," Gumball made a cake for Mr. Fitzgerald. Relationships Darwin Even though Darwin is adopted, Gumball shares a genuine sibling connection with him. The two boys have a big imagination and like to get into mischief. They get along very well, though they do argue at times. However, Gumball can be a bad influence on Darwin. Gumball sometimes turns his nose up at Darwin's ideas and they both go for a more childish or foolish approach. Anais Gumball usually relies on his sister with his own problems. She likes to inform Gumball that she is almost always right and that he is usually wrong. Although Gumball will never admit it, he actually loves and admires his sister and knows that she is right about things most of the time. Nicole Gumball loves his mother very much, though he does believe she is terrifying. He often dislikes her need to win. He does not like to admit to wrongdoings to his mother because of Nicole's fiery temper. Richard Gumball is seen spending more of his play time with his dad more than his mom, mainly because the child inherits his silliness from his dad and enjoys his company due to it. However, Richard can be tough on Gumball when the situation demands it and completely aloof otherwise. He's also been known to make fun of him sometimes and use their foolishness to his advantage. As seen on an Elmore Stream video, Gumball likes to poke Richard's "weird bit on his belly" when he is unaware of it. Richard reacts strongly to this, making the same "Dah!" noise after every poke. Penny Penny is Gumball's love interest. Gumball has a gigantic crush on her, and Penny has one on him as well. He often blurts out professions of love and tries to get away with it either by denying it, hiding it, twisting it, or hoping she ignores it - most of the time in an unconvincing way. They have had 2 kisses on the cheek and whenever they try to kiss on the mouth they're usually interrupted. Carrie Carrie is a really good friend of Gumball. In the episode "The Evicted", Gumball allows Carrie to use his body. Towards the end of the episode, Gumball refuses to let Carrie use his body. She becomes angry by this and decides to take it. Gumball convinces Carrie to leaver his body. But from then they remain good friends. In "The Real", Carrie helps Gumball get rid of his jealousy over Leslie. At the end of the episode, Carrie playfully punches Gumballs arms causing Penny to short Jealousy too. In these two episodes Carrie and Gumball seem to care for each other. In "The Evicted", Gumball helps her at the end and in "The Real", Carrie helps Gumball overcome his jealousy. Gaylord Mr. Robinson is somewhat an idol to both Gumball and his companion Darwin, but mostly to Gumball. He always tries to earn his favor, most of the time failing at it such as in "The Debt" and sometimes actually being successful to convince him like in "The Story," though only for a very minuscule time span. Ironically, Mr. Robinson despises Gumball for irritating him all the time. Though most of time Mr. Robinson despises Gumball's presence, a moment in The Baboon actually resulted in Mr. Robinson thanking Gumball for saving his life, but still yells at him for ruining his great performance. Tobias Gumball and Tobias have a history of rivalry behind them, although their relationship is somewhat unclear. In "Favorite," Tobias and Gumball form a no-girls pact and Gumball doesn't uphold it very well. Also, in "The Prisoners," Tobias becomes Gumball and Darwin's friend for twenty dollars, but he ends up ignoring Gumball and befriending Darwin. They also fought for their love interest, Penny, in "The Pods". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Wattersons Category:Miss Simian's Class Category:2D Characters